La Porte Interdimensionnelle
by Kisa-kun
Summary: S'ennuyant à Capsule Corp, Trunks et Goten décide d'aller voir dans le labo de Bulma sa fameuse invention qui s'avère être une télécommande permettant de voyager dans d'autres dimentions, et se retourvent dans le monde Naruto!
1. Prologue

**LA PORTE INTERDIMENSIONNELLE**

**Prologue**

Comme pratiquement toutes les fins de semaines, Goten venait passer son week-end avec Trunks, à la Capsule Corporation. Il s'était entraînés presque toute la journée dans la salle de gravité avec Végéta, et maintenant que la nuit tombait, il pouvait enfin se reposer.

Les deux adolescents se trouvaient dans la chambre de Trunks, où était déposé un lit pour Goten quand il venait dormir chez son ami. Tous deux étaient allongés dans leurs lits respectifs, les mains derrière la nuque et les yeux fixé au plafond.

« Je m'ennui. » déclara soudainement Goten.

« Je sais. » répliqua Trunks sur un ton ennuyé. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter depuis tout à l'heure. »

« N'empêche que je m'ennui toujours ! »

« Je sais. »

« C'est quand même incroyable ! » s'écria Goten en se redressant soudainement. « Ta famille est l'une des plus riche du monde et on est pas foutu de trouver quelque chose à faire dans cette foutu baraque ! »

« Ben ouais… »

Goten se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux demi-Saïyens, jusqu'à ce que Trunks fasse une proposition.

« On n'a qu'à aller voir la nouvelle invention de maman dans son labo. »

« Ok. » acquiesça Goten en se redressant de nouveau.

« Je crois qu'elle m'avait dit ce matin qu'elle travaillait sur un nouveau projet et qu'elle avait presque terminé. » ajouta le garçon aux cheveux lavande en se levant de son lit.

« Ah oui ? C'est quoi ? » demanda celui aux cheveux brun en se levant à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas, elle ne l'a dit à personne, même pas à mon grand-père ! »

« Même pas à ton grand-père ! » Trunks acquiesça et ils sortirent de la chambre.

« Ca doit vraiment elle quelque chose de génial alors ! » s'écria soudainement Goten « Dépêche toi, Trunks ! » Et il commença à courir.

« Goten ! Attends ! Le laboratoire est de l'autre côté ! »

Goten s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, le sourire de son père collé au visage.

« Oups… » fit-il en gardant son sourire. Euh… C'est par où déjà ?

« Suis-moi. »

Ils arrivèrent au laboratoire sans autres incidents quelques minutes plus tard. Bulma n'étant pas là, ils, ou plutôt Trunks en conclut qu'elle était sûrement partie manger. En entendant le mot ''manger'', le ventre de Goten se mit soudainement à faire des siennes.

« T'as vraiment pas trouvé de meilleurs moment pour avoir faim ? » demanda Trunks, agacé.

« Désolé. » s'excusa Goten en prenant exactement la même pose qu'il y a quelques minutes plus tôt. « C'est pas ma faute si je ne contrôle pas mon appétit. »

« Bah tu te retiens ! » ordonna Trunks. « C'est l'occasion rêvée pour découvrir ce que ma mère a inventé ! »

« Mais j'ai faim moi ! » se plaignit Goten.

« Tiens ! »

Trunks lui lança un paquet de biscuits que Goten s'empressa de finir. Bien évidemment, cela ne suffit pas pour remplir son estomac Saïyen, mais il préféra ne pas se plaindre.

Trunks repéra des plans sur un bureau et les examina minutieusement. Goten avait voulu y jeter un œil pour avoir une idée de ce que la mère de son ami avait inventé, mais rien que de les regarder lui donnait mal à la tête. Il décida qu'il serait plus sage de faire confiance à son meilleurs ami, qui s'averrait être aussi intelligent que sa mère.

« Tu vois ce que c'est ? » demanda Goten, impatient.

« Tu vois pas que je l'examine ? » répondit Trunks, exaspéré.

« Ca va, ça va, excuse moi ! »

« Hum… » fit Trunks après un petit moment.

« Alors ? » espéra Goten.

« Tais-toi ! Je réfléchis ! » Il soupira. « Bon, je crois que c'est une télécommande qui permet d'ouvrir une porte interdimentionnelle. »

« Une… porte… inter… interdimentionnelle ? » bégaya Goten. « Tu veux dire qu'on pourrait voyager dans d'autres dimensions ! »

« Ca m'étonne que tu sache ce que veut dire ''interdimentionnelle''. » taquina Trunks en levant un sourcil.

« Très drôle, Trunks ! » répliqua son ami ironiquement.

« Mais je suis sérieux ! » continua Trunks. « Je suis vraiment étonné que tu puisses connaître un mot de plus de cinq syllabes ! »

« Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi, oui ? »

« Ca va, ça va, calme toi et aides moi plutôt à chercher cette télécommande. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire un fois que tu l'aura ? Elle n'est pas encore terminée, si ? »

« Je sais pas, mais ma mère m'a dit qu'elle devrait la terminer aujourd'hui. »

Les deux jeunes adolescents commencèrent à chercher la fameuse télécommande.

« Euh… Trunks ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit ce dernier en cherchant dans les étagères.

« Je crois que je l'ai trouvé… »

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? » s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers son ami.

« C'est bien ça ? » demanda ce dernier en lui montrant la télécommande.

« Génial ! On l'a trouvé ! »

« JE l'ai trouvé. » rectifia Goten.

« On s'en fiche de qui l'a trouvé ! L'importance est de l'avoir trouvé ! »

« Bon, elle est terminée ou pas ? » demanda Goten en passant la télécommande à Trunks. Celui-ci l'examina un petit moment.

« On a de la chance. » déclara le plus âgé.

« Ca veut dire qu'elle est terminée ? »

« Oui ! On va pouvoir voyager dans d'autres dimensions ! »

« Bon alors on fait quoi maintenant qu'on l'a ? » demanda Goten à son ami qui avait toujours la télécommande en main.

« Ben on va partir à l'aventure ! » répondit Trunks avec enthousiasme.

« Où ? »

« N'importe où ! »

« Mais on est en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, ma mère va me tuer si je rate les cours ! »

« Le Goten que je connais ne laisserait jamais sa mère l'empêcher de partir à l'aventure. »

Goten réfléchit un moment en se frottant le menton (et oui ça peut arriver…) et soupira.

« Bon alors t'es partant où pas ? » demanda Trunks.

« Je pense que oui. »

« Bien, » fit-il. « On va prendre quelques affaires avec nous ; on ne sait pas combien de temps on restera dans cette autre dimension. »

« Mais mes vêtements sont chez moi. » rappela le fils de Goku.

« C'est pas un problème, j'en ai suffisamment pour deux. »

« Trunks… » fit Goten avec un air inquiet.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ta… Ta mère… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma mère ? »

« Tu ne sens pas ? »

Trunks se concentra un moment et comprit.

« Elle arrive ! » s'écrièrent-ils simultanément.

« Merde ! » jura Trunks. « Elle est tout près ! On n'a pas le temps de partir ! »

« Il faut se cacher ! »

Ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce, mais il n'y avait aucun endroit où ils pourraient se cacher.

« Merde ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ! » paniqua le plus jeune d'entre eux.

« Restons calme et réfléchissons. » proposa Trunks sur un ton qui se voulait calme.

« Comment ça ''restons calme''! » s'écria son ami. Trunks leva la tête et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Pourquoi tu souris ? Hein ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de sourire alors que ta mère arrive ? »

« Mais tais-toi bon sang ! On va léviter jusqu'au plafond, elle ne nous verra pas si on est en haut. »

« Super bonne idée, Trunks ! T'es un géni ! »

« Dépêche toi ! » fit Trunks qui était déjà contre le plafond.

« J'arrive ! » s'écria Goten en suivant son ami.

Quelques instant plus tard Bulma entra dans le laboratoire. Les deux demi-Saïyens retentirent leur respiration pour qu'elle ne les repère pas.

« Mais où est-ce ? » se demanda-elle à voix haute, elle semblait chercher quelque chose. « Je suis sûr de l'avoir ranger dans ces tiroirs… J'espère qu'elle n'est pas tombée dans de mauvaises mains… »

_Elle doit sûrement chercher la télécommande… _pensa Trunks. Il sourit._ Elle n'a pas pu tomber dans de meilleures mains, t'inquiètes pas maman..._

« Mais c'est pas possible qu'elle ait disparu comme par enchantement ! » s'écria Bulma. « Peut-être qu'un des robots l'a prise la prenant pour une télécommande ordinaire… Ce n'est pas impossible. » Elle soupira et sortit du laboratoire.

Dès que la porte se ferma, les deux adolescents soupirèrent de soulagement et descendirent de leur cachette.

« J'ai bien cru qu'elle partirait jamais ! » déclara Goten.

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! » s'écria Trunks. « On va sortir par la fenêtre pour qu'on ne nous voie pas ! »

Goten acquiesça et ils sortirent du laboratoire par la fenêtre. Ils volèrent jusqu'à la chambre et entrèrent par la fenêtre qui était ouverte. Trunks sortit une valise d'en dessous de son lit et commença à y ranger ses vêtements avec l'aide de Goten. Une fois terminer, il examina les plans de la télécommande plusieurs fois pour être sûr de bien savoir comment elle fonctionne et de ne pas faire d'erreurs.

« Bon alors t'as fini de l'examiner ? » demanda Goten, impatient.

« Oui, » répondit Trunks, « j'ai bien compris comment elle fonctionne. »

Goten encapsula la valise et la mit dans une boite que Trunks lui avait donné. Il remarqua qu'il y avait deux autres capsules à l'intérieur.

« C'est quoi les autres capsules ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est une maison et une réserve de nourritures. » répondit Trunks.

« Je crois qu'il ne nous manque rien. » constata Goten. « On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Oui, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir explorer d'autres dimensions. » répondit Trunks. « Mais on ferait mieux d'aller ailleurs, ça pourrait faire du bruit. »

« Ok. »

Sur ce, ils sortirent de la chambre par la fenêtre et s'envolèrent en masquant leurs forces du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans un désert et y atterrirent.

« Prêt à partir à l'aventure ? » demanda Trunks.

« Plus que jamais ! »

« Alors allons y ! »

Trunks appuya sur quelques touches de la télécommande et une sorte de porte apparue devant eux. Les deux demi-Saïyens jetèrent un dernier regard au alentour et traversèrent la porte interdimentionnelle.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un voyageur inattendu

**LA PORTE INTERDIMENSIONNELLE **

**Chapitre 1 : Un voyageur inattendu**

Trunks et Goten avaient traversé la porte –la laissant ouverte- et ils se trouvaient dans une forêt au milieu d'arbres gigantesques.

« Whoua… » dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent simultanément et s'écrièrent :

« MARRON ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ! » demanda Trunks.

« Je vous ai suivi, tiens ! » répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Mais… Mais… Tu dois repartir ! » décida Goten.

« Il n'en ai pas question ! » s'écria Marron. « Si je m'en vais, je dirais à vos mère que vous êtes partis avec la nouvelle invention de Bulma ! »

« Tu… Tu ne ferais pas ça… » dit Trunks, l'air effrayé.

« Je vais me gêner ! »

« Mais tu… Tu n'as pas pris d'affaires avec toi ! Comment tu vas faire ? » s'illumina soudain Trunks.

« Mais si, regardez. » dit-elle en leur montrant une capsule. « Tout est là dedans. »

« Ma-Mais… Comment ? » bégaya Goten.

« J'étais venue passer le week-end à la Capsule Corporation, et je vous ai vu sortir par la fenêtre en masquant votre ki, alors je vous ai suivi. » expliqua la fille de Krilin.

« Bon, c'est d'accord. Tu peux rester avec nous. » céda finalement Trunks.

« Mais Trunks ! On ne peut pas… » objecta Goten. « Et puis… Et puis t'es trop jeune ! » dit-il à Marron.

« Mais pas du tout ! Je n'ai qu'un an de moins que toi, tout comme toi tu as un an de moins que Trunks ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Mais… Mais… Mais… » bégaya Goten en cherchant des excuses.

« Goten, laisse tomber. » intervint Trunks.

« Mais Trunks ! »

« On a pas le choix ! Tu veux que ta mère te prive de nourriture à vie ou quoi ? Ou pire, qu'elle t'oblige à manger les repas de ma mère ! »

« Non mais… »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » l'interrompit le fils de Végéta.

« Bon, j'ai compris. Tu peux rester avec nous. » déclara Goten en faisant une tête d'enterrement.

« Génial ! » s'écria Marron en sautant de joie. « Ben, faites pas cette tête ! Je suis une très bonne cuisinière, vous savez. Et j'ai eu Chichi pour mentor. »

« C'est vrai ! » s'illumina soudain Goten.

« Evidemment ! »

« Génial ! Bienvenue parmi nous, Marron ! » s'écria Goten joyeusement.

« Ah lala… Goten… » dit Trunks en secouant la tête. « Tu es vraiment incorrigible… »

« Allez, Trunks ! Décapsule la maison qu'elle nous prépare de bons petits plats ! Je meurs de faim ! » s'excita Goten.

« Ca va, ça va, calmes-toi… » soupira Trunks en prenant la boite de capsule de sa poche. « Alors… laquelle est-ce déjà ? » murmura-t-il. « Ah ! La voilà ! »

Il décapsula la capsule et leur nouvelle maison apparut devant eux.

Marron n'avait pas menti : elle cuisinait vraiment aussi bien que Chichi, et les demi-Saïyens en étaient ravis.

« Finalement, ça tombe plutôt bien que tu sois venue : ni moi ni Trunks ne savons cuisiner. » déclara Goten en frottant son ventre bien rempli.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » acquiesça Trunks en imitant son ami. « Et tu cuisines vraiment très bien en plus. »

« Je suis contente que ça vous ait plu. » dit Marron en souriant. « Bon, maintenant qu'on a fini de manger, allons explorer ce monde ! »

« Ouais ! » s'écria Goten avec enthousiasme.

« Calmes-toi, Goten. » dit Trunks. « Euh… Marron, tu es sûre de vouloir venir avec nous ? Ca pourrait être dangereux… »

« T'inquiètes ! Je sais me défendre ! Je ne suis pas la fille d'un expert en arts martiaux et d'un cyborg pour rien ! » assura-t-elle.

« Bon alors, si tout est ok, allons-y ! » s'écria Goten en se levant, le poing en l'air.

« Calmes-toi, Goten. » répéta Trunks en se levant à son tour.

« Laisse, Trunks, ce n'est qu'un gamin. » dit Marron en se levant et en suivant les garçons.

« Quoi ! Je te rappelle que je suis plus âgé que toi ! » s'indigna Goten.

« D'âge, peut être, mais sûrement pas de mentalité. » rétorqua Marron calmement.

« Répètes un peu ça pour voir ! »

« Bon sang, Goten, calmes-toi ! » s'énerva Trunks.

« Mais, Trunks ! T'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Oui, et je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas tort. » répondit-il.

« Quoi ! Tu n'es qu'un traite ! On ne dit pas ça à son meilleur ami ! »

« Quand c'est la vérité, oui. »

« Mais… Mais… Mais… » bégaya Goten. « Oh et puis merde ! Allons y déjà ! » s'emporta-t-il en sortant.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Entré à Konoha

**LA PORTE INTERDIMENSIONNELLE**

**Chapitre2 : Entré à Konoha**

Cela faisait environ une demi heure que les trois adolescents marchaient au milieu des arbres, et ils commençaient vraiment à s'ennuyer.

Goten soupira. « Y'a rien que des arbres dans cette dimension, allons ailleurs. »

Trunks fronça les sourcils. « Je crois que je sens un grand nombre de kis dans cette direction. »

« C'est vrai. » confirma Marron. « Ça doit être un village. »

Le visage de Goten s'illumina, et il se concentra à son tour, sentant lui aussi les kis.

« Allons là bas, alors. » dit-il joyeusement.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent, et ils marchèrent en direction de ce qu'ils supposaient être un village. Après quelques minutes, ils virent une grande entrée où il y avait marqué : « KONOHA ».

« On ne devrait peut être pas entrer par l'entrée principale. » dit Trunks. « Les gens de ce village n'apprécient peut être pas la venue d'étrangers. »

« Comment on entre, alors ? » demanda Goten.

« Par la voie des airs, évidemment ! » répondit Marron, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Et donc, les trois adolescents s'envolèrent et entrèrent discrètement dans le village. Ils restèrent cachés derrière un mur, et regardèrent autour d'eux. Trunks aperçut des vêtements pendus par une corde à linge. Il sourit ; pile ce qu'il leurs fallait pour passer inaperçu.

Il vérifia que personne ne regardait, et prit rapidement les vêtements, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

« Mettez ça. » dit-il en leur lançant à chacun des vêtements. « Il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse remarquer avec nos vêtements. »

La réalisation se lut sur les visages de Goten et Marron, et ils acquiescèrent. Goten enleva immédiatement son T-shirt et son pantalon, faisant rougir Marron, qui lui donna une tape sur la tête.

« Imbécile ! On ne se déshabille pas devant une fille ! » gronda-t-elle.

Le fils de Goku haussa les sourcils. « Mais tu m'as déjà vu plein de fois en maillot de bain, et puis on se baignait souvent tout nu quand on était môme. »

Les joues de Marron prirent feu. « On n'est plus des gosses, Goten ! Et puis ce n'est pas pareil ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Ne cris pas si fort, Marron ; on va se faire remarquer ! » siffla Trunks, puis il soupira. « Goten, dépêche toi de te rhabiller. Et Marron a raison ; on est des ados, maintenant, et nos corps ont changé. »

Goten haussa les épaules, et habilla les vêtements que lui avait donné Trunks. Marron alla se cacher dans des buissons pour se changer, et comme elle n'était plus là, Trunks se changea sur place.

Quand Marron émergea des buissons, les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de penser que ces habits lui allaient vraiment bien. Elle portait une robe bleue sans manches dont la jupe était feintée deux côtés. Sous la robe, elle portait un short noir assez court, et des sandales, comme les deux autres.

Trunks, quant à lui, portait un short blanc assez large, et un T-shirt gris dont le col était assez bizarre : il entourait son cou comme une sorte de bol et cachait son menton. Il avait aussi des sortes de manches, mais elles n'étaient pas reliées à son T-shirt.

Et enfin, Goten, lui, portait un pantalon vert foncé assez court (« Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas trop petit, Trunks ? » « -soupir- Mais non, Goten, c'est fait exprès… ») et un débardeur blanc sous une veste principalement vert foncé, et orange.

« Pas mal. » dit Trunks, hochant la tête.

Ils sortirent de leur cachette, et se mêlèrent à la foule, regardant autour d'eux.

« C'est… différent. » dit Goten.

Marron roula des yeux. « Bien sûr que c'est différent. On n'est dans une autre dimension ! » chuchota-t-elle.

Goten se frotta l'arrière de la tête à la façon de son père. « Je suppose que tu as raison. »

Elle croisa les bras, l'air de dire : « Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! »

Ils firent le tour du village, faisant comme s'ils étaient habitués par leur entourage. Il y avait une école, des magasins, des restaurants, des librairies, et même des stations thermales. En fait, ce monde ressemblait assez au leur, à quelques détails.

Ils remarquèrent que presque tout le monde dans le village portait le même bandeau. Certains le portaient sur le front, d'autres s'en servaient comme sert tête, mais il y en avait aussi qui le portaient autour du cou ou de la taille, ou même sur l'épaule. En tout cas, quelque soit la façon dont ils le portaient, ils en avait tous -ou presque- un.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait aussi en avoir un ? » demanda Goten à Trunks.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Ils n'en portent pas tous un. »

« Je me demande si ce bandeau signifie quelque chose… » dit Marron, se tenant le menton.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda celui aux cheveux lavande.

« Je ne sais pas trop. » répondit-elle. « Les enfants n'en porte pas, ça veut sûrement dire qu'il faut faire quelque chose pour l'avoir. Je pense pas qu'ils portent ce bandeau juste pour faire jolie. »

Goten haussa les épaules. « Peut être que ça veut dire qu'on fait officiellement partie du village, ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Marron hocha la tête. « C'est fort probable. »

Goten la regarda en haussant les sourcils, et elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il rit nerveusement, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre que tu sois d'accord avec moi. » dit-il. « D'habitude, tu me cris dessus et me traite d'imbécile, ou tu ignore simplement ce que je dis. »

« Une fois n'est pas coutume. » dit-elle. « Enfin, peut être que l'intelligence de Trunks commence à déteindre sur toi. »

« Tu crois ? Il n'agit pourtant pas très intelligemment, quand on est ensemble… »

« Hé ! » s'exclama Trunks, indigné. « Dois-je te rappeler qui a compris _tout seul_ comment marchait cette télécommande rien en regardant les plans ? »

Goten et Marron se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules, et continuèrent leur visite du village.

Trunks croisa les bras. _Vraiment, quelle bande d'ingrats ! Je suis le fils de Végéta, prince des Saïya-jins, ils devraient être honorés d'être mes amis !_ Il s'arrêta, clignant des yeux, puis se frappa le visage avec la main.

« Génial ! » se dit-il. « Voilà que je pense comme mon père, maintenant ! Manquerait plus que j'appelle Goku « Kakarot » et Goten « deuxième progéniture du baka de troisième ordre » ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Trunks ? Grouilles toi un peu ! » fit Goten, qui s'était pas mal avancé avec Marron.

« J'arrive… »

_A suivre…_


End file.
